


Eddie, my love

by hellosisters666



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Comedian Richie, Eddie Lives, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fix-It, Getting Together, M/M, Memory Loss, Nightmares, Reddie, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Richie Tozier, background benverly, benverly - Freeform, richie and eddie dated as teens thats all im saying, richie has john mulaney energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosisters666/pseuds/hellosisters666
Summary: The memories, they didn't come back all at once.It's been a month since the Losers killed pennywise, and Richie couldn't be doing worse. suddenly, he remembers something from his past, and who else but Eddie Kapsbrak shows up at his door.





	Eddie, my love

The Memories, they didn't come back all at once. It had been a month and Richie still would get random flashes of the past, mostly in his dreams, but occasionally, awake, in terrifying episodes.

Since returning to his LA apartment, Richie has been trapped in a downward spiral of booze and breakdowns, but he would never let the other Losers know that. He put on his stage persona and had lively conversations with Bev and Ben on the phone, sent raunchy jokes to Bill over text, and enthused over Mike's pictures of Florida. Then he would return to dodging calls from his manager and frequenting the local liquor store.

He had noticed that ever since he left Derry, he hadn't heard one word from Eddie. Eddie spent an extra 2 weeks in the hospital after the final battle, during which the losers refused to leave his side, namely, Richie. Eddie had been comatose for two days, and Richie hadn't stepped foot outside the hospital room until Eddie woke up and told him he wouldn't hug him till he had a shower. Richie was hurt by the lack of contact.

Richie had been awake for 42 hours when, driving home from the corner store, it happened.

He had the radio blasting a random station to keep him from his thoughts, he was barely listening, but he would catch a word or two here and there.

_welcome back to 106.9, vintage hits! lets kick off the early evening with a special request from Sarah in Maine, Eddie My Love by the Chordettes!_

The song began to swell, the distinct fifties sound filling Richie's ears.

_Eddie, My love,_

_I love you so._

_How I've wanted for you,_

_You'll never know._

Richie thought nothing of it, still driving the deserted back street to his buildings parking lot, till with a flash, he saw it.

_Two boys slow dancing sloppily over a comic strewn floor to an old song being scratched out on a record player while the summer sunset glares through the window._

_"Richie..." the smaller one asks._

_"mmm?" the other one hums in response._

_"is this- are we... like... boyfriends?" he asks tentatively._

_"do you want to be?" they stop dancing for a second. the smaller boy pulls the taller one down into a messy kiss. he resurfaces grinning widely._

_"ill take that as a yes."_

_Months later, winter snow pours down as the last Christmas decorations around town are stripped from storefronts. two boys are holding each other tight on a twin bed. they're both crying._

_"When are you going?" the smaller boy asks, sniffling._

_"April. My parents want me to join back with their high school after spring break." the boy with glasses tightens his grip on the boy in his arms._

_"Don't go, Richie, please. I can't do it without you." a whole new batch of tears springs to his eyes._

_"We still have 4 months, Eds. We can spend Valentine's day together, and I promise ill write to you and call you... we'll be okay." The boys share a tear-filled kiss before the smaller boy begins sobbing again. all the boy with glasses can do is hold him tighter._

_April came. The boy with glasses was too broken to say goodbye. he goes to the airport alone, whilst a fiery-haired girl and a curly-haired Jewish boy hold a small brunette boy as he cries. 3 other boys try to catch the boy with glasses as he leaves. They don't write to each other._

Richie almost crashes into the curb, coming to his senses just in time to pull the car over.

_Please, Eddie, don't make me wait too long._

_Eddie, please write me one line_

_tell me your love, _

_is still only min-_

Richie scrambles to turn off the radio. he's hyperventilating,_ Him, and Eddie? no, no. Impossible._ the climax of a panic attack washes over him, he tries to breathe, leaning his head back against the seat. 

After 20 minutes, Richie is able to finish his drive home, hands shaking. As he lets himself back into his apartment, he does the only logical thing in his mind, he calls Bev.

** _ring_ **

** _ring_ **

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Bev!" Richie tries to sound cheerful.

_"Richie? Are you okay? You sound, shaken." _she says, her voice laced with concern._ 'Is everything alright?' _Richie hears Ben ask in the background.

"I'm fine, great actually." It's a lie. he called her for reassurance, but he just can't bring himself to let down the walls hes built over the last month.

_"Richie," _Bev says, so knowingly it hurts his heart. _"Ben's not in the room. it's just me, what's going on?_

"do you get flashes of the past? of life in Derry?" he blurts out. _"sometimes,"_ she says gently. _"most of it came back in the caves."_

"Eddie and I, were we- did we- I had these visions, of us and we were, um-" Richie stutters.

_"yes. you were." _Bev says. 

"How? I mean-" Richie can't even finish a sentence.

_"you didn't tell us much, I think. Despite your loud personality what you and Eddie did was your business." _ Richie sighs a pathetic, breathy laugh.

_"Stan and I were the only two who knew, I remember. you were worried the other losers would be prejudiced. It was right before Christmas and you had been in a fight, Eddie was angry but you were heartbroken. We had to coax you out of your room after 2 days and then you told us. When you moved and didn't come say goodbye, we were the only two who knew why Eddie was so torn up. You never wrote to him and he moved a month later."_

Richie sat, frozen, processing the words.

"so, we were dating?" he asked, quietly.

_"you were 14, but as far as you two were concerned, yes."_

the line was silent. Richie was pushing the feelings he wasn't ready to deal with down into his subconscious for later when Beverly spoke.

_"Richie, it's 2016. The others don't care who you love." _

"I know," Richie said, almost a whisper.

_"I love you, Richie. I know this will take time to process, but, maybe talk to Eddie? Neither Ben nor I have heard from him since Derry."_

_"_I haven't either." Richie's phone buzzed, his manager. "I gotta go, I'll call you later, alright?"

_"Bye, honey. Call us anytime."_

** _Beep _ **

Richie sent his manager to voicemail.

_"Richie, its John, your manager. listen dude, Its been weeks. we need the material for the tour by the 15th or we are using the prewritten stuff you approved in march. If the team doesn't see you in the meeting on Thursday im gonna assume you died. Get your shit together."_

_ **Beep** _

Richie sighed. he was exhausted, he needed sleep, managing to fight the sleep long enough to walk into his room, he passed out as soon as his head met the pillow, hoping his stress wouldnt follow him to his dreams.

~~~

_ **Ring** _

_ **Ring** _

_ **Call from: Eddie Spaghetti** _

The screen blinded Richie's sleepy eyes. 1 am. who the fuck calls at 1 am after being MIA for a month? _Eddie,_ he guessed, _That's who. _He knew he had to answer.

"Hello?" he said, drearily.

_"hey, uhh, Richie, Hey man, I need a huge favor." _Eddie sounded frantic, but at least he was alive.

"What do you need at 1 am on a Monday from someone across the country?" Richie was done being tired and now was just pissed.

_"Just, open the door, uh, please."_

_ **Beep** _

At this point, Richie was concerned that Eddie was on hard drugs. He was scattered and not making any sense, but Richie pulled himself out of bed and walked down the hall to his door, wrenching it open.

"Eddie?"

"Hey, Rich."


End file.
